ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Secret of The Wolf
Secret of The Wolf is the twenty-third episode of the eleventh season, and 121st overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired in Malaysia on September 21, 2019. The US release date is unknown. Plot Akita and Lloyd using the Titan Mech, and Lloyd discuses the Sons of Garmadon much to Akita’s dislike. When the storm begins to get worse, they pick up the pace in order to reach the Castle of Ice. Back at the Castle of Ice, Grimfax and the rest of the Blizzard Samurai head to the Ice Emperor’s Throne. He comments on his successful win by putting out the Hearth Fire, but Vex asks why the Hearth Fire is relit. Vex asks the Ice Emperor to punish him, and Grimfax is nearly frozen before being spared. When the Blizzard Samurai ask what to do with the strangers and the Green Ninja, the Ice Emperor commands them to release the Ice Dragon, Boreal. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Akita continue to walk until they face the Ice Robot. Lloyd, in his Titan Mech, fights the Ice Robot, but both fall down a cliff. Akita is able to wake up Lloyd, but it also revives the Ice Robot. Akita tries to help, but she is kicked by the Ice Robot. Eventually, they reach a frozen lake where Lloyd cuts the Ice open, causing the Ice Robot to fall through. Lloyd comes to find Akita unconscious, but still having a heartbeat. Lloyd sets a shelter and wraps a bandage around Akita's leg before sleeping. The next day, Lloyd wakes up to find Akita in her human form. Shocked, Lloyd is upset with her and believes she deceived him. He then walks away from her and heads to the Castle of Ice, but Akita follows Lloyd. Once again, Lloyd is upset to see Akita and they both begin to argue. Lloyd then gallops off, and Akita tries to follow, but whimpers, due to her injured leg. Lloyd comes back and apologizes for being so harsh. She accepts the apology and plans to tell Lloyd her story. At the Castle of Ice, the Ice Emperor awakens Boreal by stomping his staff on the ground, disturbing the prisoner, who looks out his cell window to see it fly off for the Great Lake. Cast *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Grimfax - TBA *Ice Emperor - Graeme Palisade *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Vex - Michael Kopsa Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited * Never-Realm ** Castle of Ice *** Ice Emperor's Throne Room ** Lake Trivia *'Narrator:' Lloyd *This is the first episode where Akita's human form is seen. *Lloyd mentions Harumi when he resumes listing all the things that went wrong in his life to Akita. *Similar to "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them" episode's title being based on a book, this episode's title is based on a real life book titled Secret of the Wolves. *Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya don't appear in this episode or the next. *The way Lloyd made a trap for the Ice Robot could be a callback to when he made a trap for the Anacondrai Cultists in The Corridor of Elders. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.47.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.47.00 PM.png SURPRISE.png 20190903 195604 rmscr.jpg 20190903 195854 rmscr.jpg Screenshot 20190920-221957.png Screenshot_20190920-221917.png Screenshot_20190920-220922.png Screenshot_20190920-221756.png Screenshot_20190920-221736.png Screenshot_20190920-221534.png Screenshot_20190920-220912.png Screenshot 20190920-220943.png Screenshot 20190920-221033.png Screenshot_20190920-221939.png Screenshot_20190920-220636.png Screenshot_20190920-220853.png Screenshot_20190920-220628.png Screenshot_20190920-222158.png Screenshot_20190920-222134.png Screenshot 20190920-221817.png Screenshot 20190920-222012.png Screenshot_20190920-221724.png Screenshot_20190920-221025.png Screenshot_20190920-222040.png Screenshot_20190920-220649.png Screenshot_20190920-221804.png Screenshot_20190920-221404.png Screenshot_20190920-221141.png Screenshot_20190920-220657.png Screenshot_20190920-221221.png Screenshot_20190920-220801.png Screenshot_20190920-220706.png Screenshot_20190920-220745.png Screenshot_20190920-221625.png Screenshot_20190920-221154.png Screenshot_20190920-221238.png Screenshot_20190920-220713.png Screenshot_20190920-220725.png Screenshot_20190920-221635.png Screenshot_20190920-221832.png Screenshot_20190920-220736.png Screenshot_20190920-220817.png Screenshot_20190920-221204.png Screenshot_20190920-222123.png Screenshot_20190920-221211.png Screenshot_20190920-222022.png Screenshot_20190920-221304.png Screenshot_20190920-221322.png Screenshot_20190920-221313.png Screenshot_20190920-221608.png Screenshot_20190920-221825.png Screenshot_20190920-221646.png Screenshot_20190920-221705.png Screenshot_20190920-221750.png Screenshot_20190920-221849.png Screenshot_20190920-221904.png Screenshot_20190920-222101.png Screenshot_20190921-083406.png Screenshot_20190921-083422.png The Prisoner.gif Ezgif-4-ee5e7847eb88.gif Screen Shot 2019-09-22 at 12.36.11 PM.png Icestaff.gif Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:TV Show